Nittle Grasper High
by Rhythmic High
Summary: Yet another take on how Nittle Grasper originally got together.. my first gravi fic and only the first chapter.. it sucks by my standards -_-;;
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG13 for language  
Pairings: None yet  
Comments: The Nittle Grasper Gang meets up in high school. Here's one story of how Nittle Grasper got together. This is my first Gravi fic, but once I get into the swing of it, it will get a lot better ^_^;;

Noriko sighed as she looked out of the bandroom window. Although she and her best friend, Ryuichi, has been working on their act as a keyboardist and singer duo for years, something still just didn't seem right.   


"What do you look so grumpy about, Nori-chan? Kumagoro doesn't like a grumpy Nori-chan." Noriko turned around, with her long dark brown hair swinging behind her, to face her long time best friend, who had bubbled up from out of nowhere.  


"Ah, it's nothing, Ryu-chan." She smiled and pounced on him, giving him a noogie as she glomped him. Ryuichi grinned and snuggled Nori back, making sure that Kumagoro was being snuggled too.  


"So, Ryu-chan, what do you say we get back to practice? I want to try out that new arrangement I started last night." Ryuichi nodded and bounced his way over to his microphone stand, setting Kuma carefully on one of the close by amps. His eyes sparkled as he prepared himself to sing. Noriko busied herself with testing to make sure everything was set up and working correctly on her keyboards. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up as she began to play. Ryuichi began to slightly bounce as he took a deep breath, ready to sing at his cue. Noriko nodded, and he began to sing.  


"Tooku de me o hikarasete," he began, smiling as he sang. "Mezameru monotachi matte iru, yoru no jouheki, sasowarete" Ryuichi swung around, grabbing his microphone and singing loudly and clearly into it. "utsurisumu mure no --------" Ryuichi stopped singing as a young man walked in the door.

"What is this racket? You call that playing a synthesizer? And you, your singing. It's horrible."  
Noriko and Ryuichi looked at the small blonde boy standing in front of them. Tears began to well up in Ryuichi's eyes, and Noriko began to comfort him.   
The boy continued. "That song though.. It was good. There's no way you can do anything with it with only one keyboard though. It sounds horrible." 

Noriko clenched her fist and shouted "AND YOU THINK YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER????!" She glared at the blonde boy. "Look what you did, you asshole! You made Ryuichi cry. Now I'm gonna have to hurt you." She said as she ran toward the boy and smacked him across the face. "No one, and I mean NO ONE, makes my Ryu-chan cry and gets away with it."  
  
The boy clutched his cheek and looked at Noriko. Then he laughed. Noriko glared at him.  


"What's so funny?!" She asked. The boy smiled and replied.  


"You. You're so protective of your boyfriend, and your mediocre keyboarding skills. I just find that funny. Haven't seen a girl as vicious as you since, well, never." Nori huffed.   


"For your information, Mr. 'I'm so high and mighty', Ryuichi is NOT my boyfriend. What, is a girl not allowed to have a male best friend? And I can play my keyboards most likely better than you can stand on your own two feet!" Nori snuggled her crying friend, while Ryuichi stared up at the blonde boy with bright shining eyes, wet with tears. He hugged Kumagoro tightly. Noriko glared at the boy.   


"I'll take that bet." He said. "Meet me here tomorrow after school. Both of you. We'll have a little contest. Who can mix better while the cry baby sings. Sound like a deal?"   


Noriko hmphed, and not wanting to be put down and have her skills mocked by this nasty little brat, she replied. "We accept your challenge. We meet here. 3:30, right after school gets out. Got it?" The boy shrugged.   


"Fine by me." He replied. "Prepare to be annihilated." He snickered and turned around, walking back towards the door.   


"Hey wait!" Nori exclaimed. "By the way, who in the hell are you?!"  


The boy slowly turned around, a small smile on his face.  


"Tohma. Seguchi Tohma."

End of chapter 1  



	2. Pickin Daisies

A/N: Well.. since we don't know what Noriko's mother is like.. I more or less made her up ^_^;; Ryuichi calls her Kaasan as well, cuz well, I figure since he's Nori's best friend, he might call her mom "Mom" too. I sure as hell call my best friends mothers "Mom" or "Mommy" cuz they're like second mothers to me ^_^ Sorry it took so long for the second chapter, my muse has not been with me ;.;!   
  
  
Noriko sighed as she slammed her locker door shut, making Ryuichi jump in the process. "Hmph!! I can't believe that guy had the balls to take me on, Ryu-chan! What does he think he is, a super hero or something?" She clenched her fists tightly.   
"I'll show him.. I'll show him good." She muttered.  
  
"A..anou.. Is something bothering you, Nori-chan?" Ryuichi asked innocently, toying with Kumagoro's ears.   
  
"Gaaaa, Ryu-chan! You can be so dense sometimes! That guy, Seguchi-whats-his-face, just totally insulted us, and you don't even comprehend that?" Ryuichi looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears. Noriko sighed as she quietly embraced her friend. "But.. I still love you just the same. Stop crying, you look like a baby." She said jokingly as she pushed him away and grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him down the hall. "Come on, my mother is expecting me home soon, she said you can come, too, and stay for dinner." The younger girl said with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou, Nori-chan! Your momma makes the best food!" Ryuichi exclaimed happily, as he bounced along down the street with her. "Food food, yummy yummy food! Ryu-chan's gonna eat some food, and Kumagoro's gonna eat some food, we're all gonna eat some food, na no da!" He sang loudly as he clung to Noriko's back. She grinned as she pushed open the front door and Ryuichi bounced in.  
  
"Kaasan!! I'm home! Ryu-chan came with me!" She hollered from the front room. A beautiful dark-haired woman emerged from the kitchen, her face crossed with a large grin.   
  
"Welcome home, you two. Did you have a good day at school?"  
  
Noriko grumbled as Ryuichi responded.   
  
"Hai, Kaasan!" he said as he hugged her. "We were in the band room playing and this really pretty boy named Tohma came and Nori got mad and he made fun of us and laughed at Kumagoro and made him cry but Nori said the boy was a meaniehead and he went away, na no da!" Noriko's mother chuckled. Nori grunted.   
  
"That's my little girl," she said. "Always strong willed and never to let anyone get her down. She's a fighter all the way, and a very beautiful one at that. Just like her mother." She finished with a wink. Noriko groaned.   
  
"Kaasaaaaaaan! You're embarrassing me." She grabbed Ryuichi's hand and began to haul him off. "We're going in the basement to practice. Let us know when dinner's ready, please?" Ryuichi stuttered and tried to hold back from Noriko, but gave up and obediently followed her down stairs.  
  
Noriko let go of his hand as she flipped on the basement light. In one corner of the small room was a set of keyboards, while in another, a small PA system. Noriko's mother had allowed the two young people to turn the for years unused basement into their own rec room, where they could do as they please. Lining one wall was a shelf with a TV and VCR on it, with a row of tapes lining the rest of the shelves. They had a small two person couch near the tv set and a few posters and other random things littering the walls.   
  
"Well then." She said. "Shall we begin?" Ryuichi nodded as he bounced over to the couch and sat Kumagoro on the back so he could watch like a good little bunny. Then he skipped over to his "special spot" and grabbed his mic while flipping the power on. Noriko grinned as she plugged in her keyboards, admiring her friend for his enthusiasm.   
  
"I wanna siiiiiiiing, na no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed. "Hurry uppppp, Noriko-chan! You always take foreeeeeever na no da!" Ryuichi grinned at his friend who was busy making sure everything was working fine.   
  
"I'm done now, Ryu-chan. Sing to your little heart's content." Noriko said with a smile as she began to play  
  
End of Chapter 2 


End file.
